


Professional Problem Solver

by adventuresofcomicbookgirl



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Homophobic Language, POV Female Character, References to Homophobia, Sexism, Sexist Language, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventuresofcomicbookgirl/pseuds/adventuresofcomicbookgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was prompted on tumblr with "Winry violently correcting some dudebro's sexism regarding automail engineers". Always happy to oblige, and a fun fic ensued. Warning for use of misogynist and homophobic language by the antagonists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professional Problem Solver

“Okay fellas, right in here.”

Paninya was always bringing guests to their automail shop. It was like she thought this was a cafe or something. Just because  _she_ treated it like a cafe!

“Pa-niiin-yaaaa!” Winry stomped over to her friend and the two boys who accompanied her. One was rather large and sported a buzzcut. The other was more scrawnily built and had a greasy ponytail going, “I thought you were working today?”

“I just finished up. And I ran into these two boys who were talking about your shop.”

“Why, do you need some automail?”

But both boys seemed to have all their limbs intact. Winry was stumped.

The boy on the left raised his eyebrows “No thanks, we’re mechanics ourselves.”

“Oh, awesome!” Winry clasped her hands together. She never got tired of meeting fellow mechanics, even if Rush Valley was full of them. “So, do you want to talk shop? Who do you work for?”

“We do apprentice work for Mr. Allister,” the ponytail boy said smugly. 

“Oh, I’ve heard of him! He’s pretty good!”

“Yeah, he is. Can’t really discuss our work though. It’s not for outsiders,” the ponytail boy said with a sneer.

Winry had a bad feeling suddenly. “Then…why did you come?”

“Go on, tell her what you told me, fellas.” Paninya’s said with a big smile. Winry sensed a slight edge behind her cheery tone.

“Well,” the boy laughed. “If you really want to know, we were curious.”

“Curious?” Winry cocked her head.

“Yeah, lotsa people talk about you guys. And well, we thought you should know. You know, what people say about you,” the boy with the ponytail shrugged.

“Really,” Winry could feel her eye start to twitch. “I’ll bet. Well, would you care to enlighten me on “what people say”?”

“Well…” the bulky guy grinned. “If you’re going to force us…It’s just well, what they say is…it’s not often you see an automail shop run by a flaming homo and some girl who dresses like a whore.”

As always, nobody was quite sure where Winry’s wrench came from, all the people watching knew was it made an impressive “thwack” sound as it connected with the muscular boy’s jaw. He smashed into the side wall, shaking the building’s foundations.

His friend gasped. “You…you bi-“

“Let’s not say things we can’t take back,” Winry turned toward the ponytail boy, putting her hand on her hip. “Because I’m going to give you a chance to have a fair fight. If I win, you and your friend are never allowed to criticize anyone’s clothing choices - and by the way, you should consider that it’s  _you_ who has privilege to go shirtless under your coveralls-, or their sexual preferences, or their career choice ever again. What’s more, you have to refer everyone to our shop.  Who’s Mr. Allister’s best customer? We’ll see how he likes our automail and if-“

“I’m not…” the boy sputtered. “I’m not- making any deal-“

“I see, so you’re scared I’ll beat you.”

“Like hell! I don’t need to prove-“

“I can beat you physically instead-“

“I-I’m not fighting a damn girl-“

“I agree hitting girls is wrong, especially since it would just lead to further pain for you-“

“You psycho!” The boy grabbed his stunned friend and began to drag him out of the shop. “I’m leaving!”

Winry sighed. “Cowards always run.”

Then she turned to her friend with a glare.

“ **Paninya.**  I really need you to stop bringing in guys for me to beat up.”

“But whyyyyy?” Paninya pouted.

“I don’t have  _time._ Can’t you beat them up yourself?”

“If I do that, no one will hire me. Not everyone has steady pay and an understanding boss. Plus, they were talking about you two. I couldn’t just let that slide and I figured you would want to be the one to destroy them.”

Winry smacked her forehead. “There must be something wrong with me because I find that weirdly sweet.”

“That’s my pal,” Paninya said, punching her arm.

“Wiiiiinry-chan!” Mr. Garfiel was suddenly be her side. “Mr. Allister just called saying you broke his apprentice’s jaw.”

“Oh, um…” Winry began to sweat.  _That was quick._

“He’s very pleased about it, he said the boy talks too much during his work.”

“…oh.” Mechanics had always been a weird breed.

“In light of this incident, I’m going to send my most bothersome pests straight to Winry-chan!”

“Not you too-“

“Here comes some now!” Mr. Garfiel nodded at a crowd of younger boys slinking through the door. “Please deal with them for me, I’m a busy man. Boys!” he called. “Direct your questions to Winry-chan!”

“ _ **Mr. Garfiel-“**_

“This oughta be good,” Paninya sat down in a nearby chair and leaned back, her hands behind her head.

“Hey…” the boy at the head of the gang guffawed. “Hey uh…I have an automail request.”

Winry sighed. “Yeah, what is it?

Another fit of snickering. “I w-was wondering…if you had any au-automail dicks…see I have these two girls who want to-“

Winry interrupted him with an uppercut that sent him bouncing off the ceiling.

“ **Don’t ever joke about automail, got that?”**

Another boy tried to take a swing at her, but when she threw him across the room, the rest of the gang wisely decided to disperse.

“ I’m so glad I chose such a problem solver as my apprentice!” Mr. Garfiel said from behind the counter.

Winry rubbed her forehead. She had better get a bonus for this.


End file.
